<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem is not the Problem by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282420">The Problem is not the Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns'>DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Light Angst, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda has to show the good captain about the right approach to things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonin Dolohov/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Problem is not the Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POV shifts in the middle of the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind kissed Andromeda's cheeks as the ship sailed across the sea; she'd never felt so free.</p><p>She was no longer confined to the rules and customs from the House of Black; she'd gone on account with the likes of the infamous Captain Antonin Dolohov. It was never part of her plan; she couldn't help that the scoundrel escaped his hanging and used her as a bargaining chip. Her decision to stay aboard the ship may or may not have been coerced by the captain, though she had no regrets.</p><p>A pirate's life was not for her, but she enjoyed the free will that accompanied it.</p><p>Their destination was unknown to Andromeda, which was frustrating because she didn't trust anyone on the ship as far as she could throw them. All she knew was that her father's bedtime stories were of great importance. They were leverage enough to keep her safe on this journey, so she took it.</p><p>"Finally givin' into the wiles of piracy, eh Poppet?" came a voice behind her. It sent chills down her spine, but the men's clothing she wore kept her movements concealed.</p><p>Andromeda looked over her shoulder and met Antonin's leering grin. She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze back to the sea.</p><p>"Not particularly," she responded. She refused to look back towards the pirate, but the deep chuckle she heard let her know he hadn't moved. Despite his not-so-best efforts, she would not partake in his game. Especially not when there was a view far more endearing.</p><p>Though that view became more alarming than endearing when bits and pieces of ship wreckage started floating into her vision.</p><p>"Sail ho, Cap'n!" one of the men shouted from the crow's nest.</p><p>The clicking sound of Antonin's telescope filled her ears, but it was what she saw that made her stomach flop about.</p><p>Whoever...whatever had caused that much destruction…she prayed some of the sailors' souls found a semblance of peace.</p><p>"Sir, there's somethin' big out there," another of Antonin's men stated. "Could be some loot."</p><p>Andromeda spun around sharply and stared at the approaching pirates with her mouth agape. "You can't be seriously considering that!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Antonin rubbed his chin, tilting his head so his eyes weren't seen. Andromeda felt a sudden fury when he waved his hand to signal the men off to go forth.</p><p>As they cheered and readied the long boats, Antonin stayed next to Andromeda; she wished he hadn't. He was testing her lines of brutality as she thought of pushing him off the side of his own ship.</p><p>"Better to save what remains valuable than to have it lost at sea, Luv," he said.</p><p>Andromeda scoffed and turned away from the captain once more, yet a harsh voice in the back of her mind whispered the rationality of his choice.</p><p>She tried ignoring it, and her resilience was quickly replaced with worry when a man signaled for their attention with his waving arm.</p><p>"We've got rum!" he said. "And this half-dead boy with it!"</p><p>Andromeda's hands moved to her chest; she clutched them tightly as she watched the young boy laid over the barrel being brought up the ship. Without thinking, she moved closer to him, taking in the raven black color of his hair.</p><p>Flashes of another young, lovely boy came to her mind. Her father wanted to charge him, a <em>child</em>, with piracy. Unable to stomach the thought, she aided in the child's safety. If she could do what she did then, Andromeda would certainly help this young man as well. They were children for Heaven's sake! They didn't deserve such heartbreak and sorrow so early in life. She took a deep breath and faced the captain with determination.</p><p>"Antonin, we must help him."</p>
<hr/><p>Antonin was rooted to the spot, astonished by Andromeda's words. His eyes drifted to the small body, laid floppy and wet among the wreckage. He wasn't a heartless man, but he was still a pirate.</p><p>"How, pray tell, could we possibly help the boy?" he asked, gesturing towards the lad on the barrel. "He's practically shark bait and no use on my ship."</p><p>Once the statement left his mouth, the captain cursed under his breath. Saying such a thing to the woman would cause an uproar, so distracting her would grant them minimal damage.</p><p>"And, it's <em>Captain</em> Antonin," he reminded her as he gripped the rim of his hat.</p><p>"Well, <em>Captain</em>," Andromeda huffed and held her chin defiantly in the air, "I cannot allow you to harm him. Didn't someone ever give you a chance?" she questioned with a deep frown.</p><p>Antonin laughed dryly. "My dear Poppet, do you believe I would pillage for a profit if someone did?"</p><p>She folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Yes."</p><p>Her answer was so simple, and Antonin should have expected it. After all, she was correct.</p><p>"Hm," he hummed lightly. "Be that as it may, havin' him around is a problem. Kids on the ship are just as unlucky as women."</p><p>Andromeda narrowed her eyes dangerously at Antonin, and he prepared for the potential swing coming his way. He had to admit it was becoming an amusing pastime for him. When he didn't feel the wind from her fist, Antonin focused back on the brunette herself. The expression she was giving him would make any pirate rather face Davy Jones himself. Well, any pirate other than himself.</p><p>"The 'problem' isn't the problem, <em>Captain</em>," she hissed, pointing towards the boy. Her finger moved just as quickly to jab Antonin in the chest. "The problem is that horrid attitude of yours."</p><p>Antonin raised a finger, fully intending on giving a response that would get him whacked by the feisty beauty.</p><p>Of course, she didn't give him the chance to fully enjoy it if he had because she'd turned her back to him and knelt next to the boy.</p><p>He watched her brush some hair out of the lad's face, and the red scar resting on his forehead caught Antonin's attention. Scars are the typical badges of pirate honor, but that distinctive scar was more than that.</p><p>Did Antonin believe in fate? Absolutely not. He'd like to credit his fellow man—and woman in Andromeda's case—for knowing the opportune moment to fit the pieces together.</p><p>"The monster really went after a child," he mused quietly to himself.</p><p>Unfortunately, Antonin wasn't quiet enough as Andromeda turned her head in his direction.</p><p>"Care to speak a little louder?" she questioned as she maneuvered the unconscious child in her arms.</p><p>Antonin shook his head and casually shrugged his shoulders. "Not particularly," he replied smoothly. He could tell by her glare she didn't believe him, but the focus on the boy would give him some time to string an entrancing tale for Andromeda.</p><p>He made a swift gesture with his head towards his officers' quarters. His men would understand the small sacrifice to their sleeping arrangements lest they wished to feed the fish.</p><p>"Come along, Luv," Antonin said. "I'm sure the lad would be more comfortable on something other than a vessel of rum."</p>
<hr/><p>Andromeda stood in the doorway and spared the boy one more glance as he slept in the cot she set for him. His breathing appeared much steadier than it had on the barrel; perhaps he felt safer now that he knew he wouldn't be tossed back into the water.</p><p>She gripped the doorframe gingerly as her heart bled for the unfortunate soul before her. Losing everything he'd ever known in one swoop couldn't be easy, especially for a child his age. While being aboard Antonin's ship wasn't the most favorable outcome for him either, at least she could find comfort in knowing that he would have somewhere to rest.</p><p>With a soft sigh, Andromeda stepped away from the quarters to look for the captain. He'd be at the helm no doubt, and their earlier conversation was far from over. The pirate had answers he would be divulging one way or another. Perhaps some assistance from the rum they shamelessly acquired earlier would do the trick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>